


Fall On Your Knees

by the4thvvall



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, did i proofread this? No, they fuck in a churcH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4thvvall/pseuds/the4thvvall
Summary: michael has a problem with godor,michael and gallant fuck in a church





	Fall On Your Knees

_“Let us rejoice in the name of our savior” ___

__It was through the flames of towering candles and devoted, brainwashed citizens, did the two ever get some well deserved peace and quiet. As Michael gazed over the people, their glossy eyes focused solely on the preacher, leading them in a choir as they absentmindedly sang to the hymns, he wondered what their goal was. Heaven? Of course, eternal life forever in the hands of God, the hands of their creator. Eternal life was a bore, thousands of years going to waste as spirits sat bored, listening to preachings and verses over and over again for all of time._ _

__His lips grazed the man’s collarbone, the shirt collar leaning lopsided to the left, giving Michael more room to mark upon. His smooth skin looked absolutely adoring with bite marks sunken into it, ruining the more posh appearance it gave off. It was littered with bites and specks of blood from biting almost too hard, but Michael thought none of it. Gallant was still adjusting, anyway._ _

___“We must surrender ourselves to the Lord! For he will forgive all of our sins.” ____ _

____Gallant was having a difficult time keeping quiet, knowing everyone would hear him if he let a sound slip from his lips. He was propped on Michael’s lap, the other man’s cock nestled deep inside of him. They sat in the very back pew, the building too dim for anyone to see them, also including that the churchgoers were all seated near the front, wanting to hear everything the preacher spoke to them. Gallant learned not to associate with people like them, people who believed that God would eventually save and forgive them. Michael poured the knowledge into his brain that they were wrong, that nobody was coming for them. He didn’t believe in God in the first place, but now he had an unspoken hatred for the man they loved so much._ _ _ _

____It almost sickened him to listen, which frankly, it never bothered him before. It was almost as if Michael planted a chemical in his brain, forcing him to think, Satan good, God bad. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind. Never before had anyone taken interest in him, never wanting more than just his body, leaving after a one night stand without a trace they had been there other than the marks that had been left upon his skin. Whether it be scratches, bruises, hickeys, you name it, it was the only closeness he ever seemed to feel, and he tried not to get too depressed after they left._ _ _ _

____Michael was the first person he’d met that loved him for him (but also for his body). Michael didn’t discard of him, didn’t look for a new bitch after a short couple of hours. He liked knowing that he was worth something to someone, even if it was the son of Satan. Michael never let Gallant out of his sight, telling him that be belonged to one person and one person only. Gallant obliged, he was Michael’s._ _ _ _

____He tried not to move too much, small whimpers escaping his lips every time he shifted. It was difficult to make sure no one heard him; the church had an echo to it. Gallant hoped that the pastor’s words would drown out the sound of his “unholiness.” His hands desperately reached for something to grab, one grasping into the railing, the other gripping onto Michael’s sleeve as his hand wrapped around and stroked Gallant’s clothed erection. He gasped and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, accidentally shifting on Michael’s lap._ _ _ _

_____“Let him forgive us of our mistakes. Our adultery, our coveting, our greed and our wrath!” ____ _ _ _

______Michael’s teeth grazed the shell of Gallant’s ears, a blush forming at his cheeks. “Do you hear him, doll?” He whispered into Gallant’s ear, taking his other hand and running it along the other’s waist. Gallant shivered at the words spoken in his ear, Michael always had the most soothing voice. He shimmied his hips a little, trying to obtain a bit more friction. He understood why Michael took him here in the first place; to show him what was not acceptable, but he tends to get quite possessive in circumstances where Christ is involved, or more importantly, if someone was trying to corrupt his baby boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What he’s saying? It’s not true. God will not save you.” It was a bit harsh to flood Gallant’s head with the negative ideas, but Michael needed to know if he was fully devoted to him. “Say it,” he growled, thrusting his hips up just a little to force a moan out of the man on his lap. Gallant took the hand off Michael’s sleeve and shot it up to his mouth to cover it, hoping nobody heard the tiny yelp rise from his throat. The other people didn’t notice, they were too focused on learning how to be an ideal image for Heaven, somewhere they would never go._ _ _ _ _ _

______“God will not save me,” Gallant gasped as Michael unexpectedly thrusted up once more. The hand rubbing his crotch wasn’t getting any faster, which made the blond too impatient. He knew not to move without his master’s permission, but he needed to feel something. Gallant slightly lifted his hips before slamming back down onto Michael’s cock, a moan unintentionally exiting his throat. Michael relocated his hand to grab the left side of Gallant’s waist, his nails dinging into the fabric of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“For He is the almighty! One who does not follow his word shall be banished to Hell!” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Michael chuckled at that, lifting Gallant up again and pulling him back down. The stifled moans were silent enough so nobody could hear, but it wasn’t a bad idea to stay cautious. Gallant really had no room to move himself, and Michael couldn’t flip him around because he needed the blond to be looking at the stage at all times, to fuel his disgust and wrath for the man praising._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There is no place in Hell for those worshippers,” Michael snarled, clutching Gallant’s hips tighter out of anger. He pulled Gallant up and down harder, barely even realizing he was doing it, his gaze searing through the pastor as he spoke words of treachery. “I want you to use God’s name in vain as much as you can. Do you understand me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gallant was trying his best not to shout or moan, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. He tried focusing on the candlelight or the huge paintings that drove up the walls and onto the ceiling. It reminded him of something he learned in art history back in high school. The Sistine Chapel, that was it. It was almost too grand, a little over the top. He recognized angels, the disciples, Noah’s Ark. He grew up on Christianity, being forced to read the bible and go to church, his nana hoping it would “fix him” in some way. The thought of Evie locking him in his room until he read Revelations sparked the rage even more so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-Fuck-Yes, sir,” he choked out, his head lulling back from the pleasure of Michael inside of him. The sheer thought that they were in God’s place of worship, feeding into almost all of the seven deadly sins, well, needless to say it turned him on much more than it should. He especially didn’t abandon the fact that he was being dominated by The Antichrist in a church. The room felt hot, like there was a fire right next to them, or maybe a presence of some sort. It wasn’t a warm fire, but an angry hearth. The imaginary sparks bit at him every time he was yanked back down onto Michael._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“One who does not ask for forgiveness shall not get access to Heaven! God is not willing to forgive artless sinners!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even though he would come to believe it was all a lie, Gallant knew for a fact that that was not true one bit. There was a thing or two he learned from all those Sunday school lessons many years ago; is that God loved everyone. No matter how much Gallant hated him or not, he knew that for a fact. All the ministers and friends of his telling him that the only thing you need to get into Heaven is to believe that he’ll do something for you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he knew better now that it wasn’t happening, not to anyone. The world would only end with death and destruction from humanity turning against one another; turning against one another because nobody on the filthy goddamn planet knew how to love anyone. They knew how to love, but only themselves. There seemed to be no allies in survival of the fittest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The pastor’s voice angered him, so he tried to focus on Michael whispering in his ear and bouncing him up and down. Everything that was said upon the stage, Michael would hit back with a counterclaim of his own, muttering everything he thought of against the shell of Gallant’s ear. It mainly consisted of demanding Gal never disobey him and never give himself over to God. With every thrust, Gallant handed more of himself over to The Antichrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gallant kept letting unpremeditated whines slip from his throat, Michael not making it any better by dirty talking so swiftly to him. “You are mine, you filthy whore. Letting me fuck you here like this, out in the open in a goddamn church.” Gallant moaned loudly when Michael sunk his teeth into the fair skin of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gallant could feel himself getting closer as Michael went harder. Continuous quiet moans and whimpers left his mouth, and he actually applauded himself for not crying out. The taste of metal was on his tongue as he carried on with biting his bottom lip. “M-Michael, sir-I-“ he started, but if he tried to open his mouth again, he surely would end up screaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Michael shushed him and continued pounding him, eyes burning with fury at every wrong remark from the priest. “You understand what I’m telling you, right? You’re not allowed to worship anyone but me. Am I clear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Only you! I worship only you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“And in his holy word, will it be us that are forgiven in the name of Jesus Christ, and in the power of The Lord.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
